danerously in love threesome eeveelutions
by ShadeDuskUmbreon
Summary: pls dont read if you dont like yaoi


This is my first story so sorry for the layout and outcome of story (T_T) I also accept some request just send your request to _**shadeumbreon .ph **_I will only pick one to two request every week and maybe 3-4 request during summer. Thanks XD! (Oh I also do Yaoi, Yuri and pokemon x human)

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day when Khyle invited Teal and wiz to the forest.<p>

The eldest of the group is Khyle is a Vaporeon; Khyle is so very grumpy but fun to be with he is the type of character that is full of mystery.

Next is Teal, he is the awesomest of them all, he is a somewhat of a clown.

And Finally Wiz he is the smartest and the cutest of the group and he creates manga and comics.

One day Teal went into Wiz's den to invite him to explore the forest but wiz's reply is "sorry but I'm busy right now but maybe later" he replied, "oh, ok then I may be at Khyle's house or at the forest" Teal said sadly,"I'm really sorry teal really sorry", "it's ok bye" said teal, "k bye" wiz replied he was planning to prank him after sometime with a devious smile.

Teal went to the forest to the spot where Khyle usually hangout but he wasn't there," mmh… where could he been to?" questioning himself.

He was taking the scent of Khyle in case he went to the other way he slowly sniffing the scent that led him to the lake there he see Khyle taking a bath he blushed a gentle pink to see his friend taking a bath , Khyle said to himself "grr…. I must clean up I maybe look a mess around Teal and Wiz". "Look mess around me? It doesn't look like it" Teal said in his thought.

Khyle said to himself "Well there is only one spot I didn't clean yet"; Khyle carefully cleans himself by removing the dirt in his abdomen.

"H-He's touching himself down there", he felt a twitch in his knot then he say to his thoughts "damn it I'm not a gay why do I fell this he is only my friend" saying to himself quietly, carefully not to hear him then .

He watched the handsome vaporeon clean himself, when teal saw his huge cock he blushed gentle pink to reddish color he was astonished, then his feelings for him started to bloom, he was handsome for him that made him melt inside, and he started jerking slowly while staring at vaporeon, at first he thrust slowly ten going on faster he closed his eye shut then silently moaning and uttering Khyle's name during masturbation" KK-khyle..Nah" he put some oil on his cock then started jerking faster "Hannh….Nah…." he started feeling that his climax is near.

Meanwhile Khyle just jump out of the water, then he saw the bush that is shaking and vibration sound like moaning and panting, then he saw Teal jerking his cock and saying "Nnah…..Khyle…I-I'm…Close…" Khyle remained silent while watching Teal jerking, his own suddenly become stiff and blushed a reddish pink, he had many ideas in his head but thinking maybe it will be ok to do it with him since he was uttering his name checking left and right, then behind, he slowly touched teal's shoulders and Teal's eyes suddenly opened wide.

As he saw his friend staring at him he blushed redder than before, seeing his friend staring at him while jerking and uttering his name. "Khyle!" he exclaimed "what are you doing here?!" he asked, "Maybe I should be the one who is asking what are you doing here?" Khyle answered "…uumm" then suddenly he erected the semen from his cock without him noticing, "aaaahh….." he moaned quietly he blushed in front of him, "(sigh) I will do it to you ….just….to you" Khyle released his words unconfidently.

Teal's face suddenly got red with a hint of sadness and anger "f-fine!...just do it …..Quick!" he said angrily "I thought you're the one who liked it?" Khyle answered,"Just do it!" Khyle kissed Teal through his non-resistant lips, eliciting a sharp moan. Khyle licked, bited, and kissed everywhere until he go down to his abdomen "K-Khyle …..Please...D-Don't go there….Nyah…"

Khyle licked it at first that made Teal's cock coaxing out more pre-cum. Then he sucked, licked, and kissed his abdomen, and then he completely engulfed Teal's cock, and moves his tongue into a circle motion that made teal felt more aroused than ever.

"Khyle….I-I'm close…" he bobbed his head fast and faster until Teal let out his seed through Khyle's mouth and through his stomach then removed his head from his cock.

"Are you alright?" he said it panting "y-yeah" Teal looked at between Khyle's legs then he said "let's just finish this" teal said, "but slowly and surely" Khyle answered. Then he said "ready?", "yes…I…need it", "roger" he replied then smirked. He put the tip of his cock at Teal's entrance he slowly entered his cock that made Teal whimper and made his tear out. Khyle stop from moving "are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" Khyle asked, "no…..J-Just be ….gentle…." he answered, then khyle started to move slowly entering, both of them are sweaty and moaning.

Meanwhile Wiz got bored of planning what pranks he should do then he says "I'm bored how about I visit them at our hangout?" he thought to himself, then he go out of his den to go at the hangout near the cave. When he got there no one was eve there, then he go to Khyle's den He called out "Khyle!...Teal!...where are you? Are you home Khyle?"

But no one answered he go in but no one not even a dust can be seen in his den "where could they been?" Sigh guess I'll have to search for them he take an straw from his bed then started taking his scent "ok I got" He told himself proudly, then he started to follow the track then he smelled something sweet, but musky, like an Roasted berry.

He followed the tracked until he got to the lake then the sweet scent got thicker he followed the trail and then he saw Khyle and teal connected to each other Teals is whimpering but with pleasure saying " aahhh…Khyle….ah…it..F-felt so good" while Khyle pushing himself to Teal's hole. Wiz was shocked and just screamed "w-what a-are y-you two d-doing?!" Khyle removed himself from Teal and jumped into wiz and covered his mouth.

"Shhh…Just be quiet" Khyle said, Wiz swallowed and looked at Teal panting and his tongue is out and his saliva was dripping, then wiz looked at teal's entrance he saw that there is pool beneath them ,Wiz asked" did you release it, Khyle shook his head.

Wiz sighed and look at Khyle's cock and blushed pink, then Khyle said "just keep quiet, you may do anything you want you may join us or jerk yourself over there" Wiz nodded but in his head "I want to join I will not lose anything" and he sat down beneath the tree watching Khyle penetrate Teal in his entrance, "Nnah…..mmmmm…" teal moaned, While wiz is watching his friends mate, he felt his cock being stiff, (he blushed a gentle pink) he felt being aroused while watching them.

Khyle re-entered Teal and moaned. Khyle thrust teal at a fast paced, while wiz was watching at the corner he cannot hold it anymore longer his cock stiffen and started jerking his own. Enjoying their sex Wiz suddenly jumped over teal and asked while thrusting Being thrust by Khyle and panting "wha-t…..are….. You…..d-doing…?" wiz didn't answered and then started to lick teals cock while he licks and suck the dick of teal, Teal saw hanging near his face Wiz's cock but he does not have to do anything and no choice but to suck it as well.

It went it very smoothly until all of the came at the same time. Panting "ha…ha…ha that was incredible! Teal exclaimed. "Really your seed was also in my face" wiz said. "Just …..keep…..it as ….a secret…" panting heavily. "Right" both Wiz and teal agreed.

"How about a second round?" asked by Teal

"Let's decide it with rock, paper, Scissors." Suggested by wiz

"Game" Khyle said

(All of them)

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Wahh I lose" wiz said in a sad voice

He only got paper while the other two got Scissors.

"Ok, wiz Put it up now" teal said to wiz,

"b-but" wiz was speechless

"Don't worry, I'll do it" Khyle said

"Ok" nervously said by wiz

Wiz put his rear at the air exposing his entrance

"Just do the doggie stance" Teal said

He followed teal and nervously ducked, Khyle entered his tip and wiz let out a feeble cry

"I'm going to enter" Khyle warned wiz about it, "AHHH!" he exclaimed, then suddenly teal cover the mouth of wiz, "are you crazy?!" teal asked angrily "what if other pokemon catch us during sex?" he said nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be ok" teal said it proudly, wiz nodded then Khyle thrust him slowly while wiz is trying to endure the pain then later the pain was transformed from pain to pleasure. Wiz cried quietly so Khyle won't hear him. "Don't worry cutie I'll be gentle" Khyle said to wiz,.

Teal got bored of waiting then he grabs his cock and the head of wiz, "sorry wiz" he make wiz suck his cock, "aahhh….that it…." Moaned teal, "you are so very cute "teal said to wiz then kissed him in his neck. Later on, Wiz bobbed his mouth fast as he can that made teal feeling near his climax, "Nghh…..I-I'm…G-Gonna….N-Nah….I'm…coming!" Khyle shouted, as the other two released their seed as well.

"So…A-are…you alright?" asked Khyle

"Y-yeah…" Wiz breathed heavily, "So how do you like mine?" Teal asked, "Bitter-sweet, maybe I can taste it again sometime?"Wiz answered, "of course were mates now" Teal answered, Khyle and Wiz nodded.

"Khyle?" asked Teal, "what?" he answered, "I love you" Teal answered, "I-I also love you guys!..." wiz said it nervously. Then they kissed it other farewell as mates now, even tomorrow and always.

* * *

><p>so what do you think guys should i make another chapter or new story?<p> 


End file.
